Power Rangers: Stellar Corps
Power Rangers: Stellar Corps is a fanfiction created by Michelle the Editor, which ran through the spring and summer of 2011, and is the companion story of Power Rangers: Legion of Monsters. It is an "adaptation" of the Sentai Suta-Butai Wakuseiger. The characters, with two exceptions, were recruited from other fanfiction writers. Plot The Crack in the Byzantium's wall may not have led to the end of the universe. Now an army of Weeping Angels is loose in the Power Rangers universe, and former cleric Marco has assembled a team to combat them. Characters Rangers Allies *Zeuth - a UN-based organization dedicated to defense and exploration. *Power Rangers: Olympian Force - a second team of good Rangers from a few months in the future. Villains *Weeping Angels *The Alchemist *Ivan Ooze *Igor Fischer *Toxicites Monsters *Mummy *The Creeping Terror *The Giant Claw Arsenal Transformation Devices *Power Rings ♦♦♦♦♦♦♦ Weapons *Kronos Cube ♦♦♦♦♦♦♦ *Stellar Weapons **Jovian Sword ♦ **Lunar Nunchuks ♦ **Solar Axe ♦ **Saturnine Sickle ♦ **Martial Lance ♦ **Mercurial Sais ♦ **Venerean Bow ♦ Zords Legend:◆ pilot Zord, ✶ team-piloted Zord, ❖ aux Zord, ➲ carrier Zord Any two Stellar Zords can form their own Megazord. *Stellar Ultrazord✶ **Eagle ◆ **Dolphin ◆ **Lion ◆ **Bear ◆ **Cheetah ◆ **Wolf ◆ **Swan ◆ *Demi-Zords **Bolt ◆ **Typhoon ◆ **Pride ◆ **Brute ◆ **Lagrange ◆ **Dash ◆ Episodes #Attack of the Angels (5 March 2011) #Dark of the Moon (11 March 2011) #By Jove! (18 March 2011) #Rise of the Alchemist, Part 1 (1 April 2011) #Rise of the Alchemist, Part 2 (8 April 2011) #Out of Time, Part 1 (15 April 2011) #Out of Time, Part 2 (22 April 2011) #Quartattack (29 April 2011) #Bombardment (2 May 2011) #The Creeping Terror (13 May 2011) #Toxicites (20 May 2011) #The Inevitable Upgrade (27 May 2011) #Breathing Space (3 June 2011) #The Best Defense (10 June 2011) #What Now? (17 June 2011) #Various Revelations (24 June 2011) #Line Crossed (1 July 2011) #The Giant Claw (8 July 2011) #Pyrrhic Victory (12 July 2011) #Kronos Blast (22 July 2011) #Rachel's Trial (29 July 2011) #Here We Go (5 August 2011) #All-Out War (12 August 2011) #Separate Ways (19 August 2011) Trivia *Elandra's name is based off of C.S. Lewis's name for Venus—Perelandra. *All of the Demi-Zords, and Zeuth, were created by SSJ-Jolt. *The original lineup had three girls including Elandra--whose name was first Adelle, then Helen. Blue was Morgan, Pink Bonnie, Black Horatio, Red Cedric, Green Jack, and Yellow Scott. *The Alchemist used to be called The Doctor, then the Cyberwizard, then back to the Doctor again, as he changed from a hologram to a shapeshifting alien snake, before his final identity was settled upon. *The coordinates of the Hexagram Lake are the (approximate) coordinates of an actual lake in California. *References to other properties include Rex showing Tony the first episode of Teknoman, Elandra copying a 50's Zorro episode plot to bring her two bickering Rangers to an agreement, and the uses of the Creeping Terror and the Giant Claw as monsters. *Originally, Rex got into a fight with Master Org during the time-travel chapters, but it was cut for space. *The three Zeuth Demi-Zords that appear are the Euro Spitfire 2, the KV-90 Kzargard, and the UNZ-001M Balgora Mark 2M. See Also Suta-Butai Wakuseiger - the Sentai counterpart to Stellar Corps Power Rangers: Legion of Monsters - the companion fic Planned Revisions *Weeping Angels can only be truly destroyed by paradoxes, which are not ideal for their complications; the Rangers' arsenal is more geared towards extraction and trapping than blowing stuff up. *Elandra's tears only work on the one she is weeping for, when caused by an extreme emotion. Category:Thantosiet